the worlds of all
by dark sheperd
Summary: what happen's when different worlds meet what happens if some are real and some are anime what could happen when aliens try to kill them and what about the 2 outcast aliens will they help? not going to continue until i get an idea helper!
1. chap 1 the beginning of our lives

dark sheperd: hello every normal human i am makeing a story called the worlds of all and i know it sounds weird but fuck it so lets get started first i have a friend with me say hello.

grunts little claws: yo everyone it's grunts little claws i am visiting dark from japan and i love it here but it could be more nicer weather super hot today!

dark sheperd: let the story continue on it's greaT QUEST OR ADVENTURE I DON'T KNOW this is from my dream so fantasy it is!

-hibitchesi'mhere-

~the alians p.o.v.~ we watched as the stupid beings that call themselves human's but i saw 2 of our members interested in humans there eyes sparkled when they found new things out when they spoke it was always so fucking chearful we alians are supose to be angry unhappy things yet they found something called happyness they showed us what a smile was and did it themselves but now i find they are upset today. "hey you 2 alright?"

they looked at him and they had pudles in there eyes. "wow." they turned looking upset and they fell down there stumics cut open i was glade to find they made 2 new ones they were little girls right away. "*yawn* momma?" they looked around and puddles fell from there eyes (alians don't know what tears are sorry!) they looked at us and smiled i winced childeren smileing.

"your not human yay!" my eyes widened and we took them and put them in the grand planet where people aparentlys games come from amd now today they are sneaky and also knew everything and today we are concering this so called earth!

-nexttime-

dark sheperd: well that was short cause i'm makeing a suprise next time :)  
grunt's little claws: bye afraid i won't be here see ya! 


	2. Chap 2 the ones left to die

dark sheperd: hi again guys i'm back now let us continue!

-hi i have problems-

~cry's p.o.v.~

i was wondering around my house trying to find my camera when i found it i herd a rumbling noise and out of no where i was in the mall with everyone the huge t.v. turned on and showed a hideous face!"hello earthlings we are char char we are coming to destroy your planet ha ha ha ha." i was freaked out when suddenly the t.v. changed too show 2 hooded figures they turned towards us. "hello wanna play a game?"

i fainted and right before i fainted i saw 3 other worlds in the sky. "huh?"

~pewdiepie's p.o.v.~

i was walking in the park when i looked in the sky i saw 3 other worlds i felt a pull and i knew the world needed to be saved so i called staphano.

~yugi's p.o.v.~

i was just hang-en out with some friends when i saw 3 other worlds in the sky my eyes widened not again i have to save our world common!

~Ian's p.o.v.~

me and Anthony were eating and making a video when i looked outside i gasped. "Anthony there are 3 other worlds in the sky we filmed it and finished up our video.

~alien's p.o.v.~

we were ready to strike today but when we were about to strike the 4 worlds vanished we were amazed and so we kept moving on.

~2 little aliens p.o.v.~

"we did it we got some new friends to play with!" we cheered when suddenly the game master walked over. "so red eyes and blue eyes what did you do?" "we brought others here to play with us papa."

we smiled our smile sent shivers to anyone who got it cause we are dragons we don't like to be pissed off we were like yin and yan one couldn't live without the other.

~back with the others~

"where are we guy's?" said pewdie who look around and scratched there were others there they were in a corridor. 'we're in amnesia!" pewdie froze and turned to find 2 little hooded figures. "who are you?" they smirked and spoke! "i am red eyes black dragon names Antoinette." "i'm blue eyes white dragon know as Theresa!" they smiled taking off there hood's to show dragons but a light showed and they were human but their eyes still had the same color and Antoinette smirked.

"we have guests sister." they walked over and Antoinette eyes landed on everyone and she awed at the sight of yugi and yami on the floor hugging each other. "that's cute." a camera appeared out of no where and she took pictures only to have yugi and yami wake up!

"huh?" they blushed and sat up looking away blushing too! "sorry!" pewdie looked at the one with a mask and went over before poking the guy only to have them groan they woke and pewdie blushed when cry looked up he screeched as pewdie tried to take off his mask. "stop no don't." the little girls giggled before trotting away.

"follow us or you'll be lost here." suddenly stiphano held a sword in there way and they stopped looking up. "what?" "we have to wait for the others to wake." the girls smirked snapping there figures and poof the other screeched awake Antoinette looked behind and the pink haired one got up and walked over ruffling her hair only to find she could purr.

"wow." Antoinette jumped piggeh and he yelped as she hugged him somehow she turned into an older version and her boob's were huge piggeh blushed as she crushed him in a hug she had a tail that waged and she had wings she cuddled into him and he blushed when she curled up.

"Antoinette remember they can find us in adult form." she gasped and looked around before snapping her figures and everyone was a little kid. "thanks for the memo." Antoinette grabbed piggeh's hand and dragged him along as everyone walked Theresa suddenly was attacked and Antoinette turned and pounced the bro! "help her." Antoinette killed the bro and sighed when she turned joey had picked Theresa up. "thanks."

"no prob only one thing though she can't walk let alone stand so i'll carry her." "thank you joey!" joey looked confused. "you know my name?" "of course i do its in the legend of yin and yan red and blue thy worriers from 4 different realms will gather in a game but the 2 dragons shall get them to it and if they do not finish thy game then thee's worlds will fall to thy dragons fathers."

"your fathers?" yes the aliens you moved your world near the gaming planet here is where the games are real and well your game is called nightmare of fear you have to face all your nightmare we do to ours isn't so easy as you think though!" everyone blinked and looked at each other what have they gotten into?

-yo bro time to show-

dark sheperd: well see ya next time i'll tell you one thing my nightmare would be being alone :( !


	3. Chap 3 yugi is missing

dark sheperd: back sorry it took so long *doges chair and garbage* continue this story!

-yo dog look here-

Antoinette has been pulling piggeh along for a while but yugi and the others were to busy to notice. "hey Antoinette do you think you could tell me something?" "what?" yugi whispered and she nodded and looked around before suddenly a bro appeared and yami was almost attacked yugi got in front of him and yami gasped yugi had grabbed stiphano's sword.

"get back." yugi held the sword stiffly the bro came walking foreword and yugi attacked it harshly. "i said back off." yugi attacked and he got hit yami got in front of yugi and stiphano got his sword back."let's go."

Theresa stood up and turned dragon before turning human."Antoinette what happened?" Antoinette went over. "you were attacked joey here helped you out but guess what i found something out..."

Antoinette mouth was covered by a hand she squirmed and piggeh looked at her before he could speak his mouth was invaded he blushed and everyone awed except Theresa and joey. "yuck." yugi smirked pushing Theresa onto joey who caught her."hey yug' that's low man."

yugi laughed and Theresa blushed joey then noticed he held her chest and she screamed. "ow."Antoinette punched joey. "do not touch my sister you perv." Antoinette pulled Theresa over to the corner and they talked and Antoinette frowned yugi looked at yami before smiling lightly Antoinette picked yugi up and yugi was confused to find himself smashing his lip's with yamis.

"now that's pay back!" yugi blushed and touched his lip's. "sorry!" yugi cried and ran into a room only to find a bro and barrel. "AH!" yugi screamed causing everyone to run in and find yugi missing!

-ooo what could have happened-

dark sheperd: hope you liked review if you want just pleas understand i'm in a hurry to get this up and out or i'll be peeked by my friends who love this *laugh* except wolf-claw's embarrassed!  
wolf-claw: curse you sheperd!


	4. authors note!

sorry but i won't continue my storys unless someone gives me ideas i'm sorry for those of you who give a care but i can't think of an idea so please help! 


End file.
